Shadow of Madness
by Zivon96
Summary: Picking up right at the ending of "Crime of Shadows," Mazeka's trip home is interrupted, and he finds himself flung into a whole new world, in a new battle against the forces of Darkness and Madness.


**Warning: This is a direct sequel to my previous story, Crime of Shadows: a Bionicle/Avatar The Last Airbender crossover, and while not much has been brought over from that particular tale it's probably still a good idea to read that story first before starting this one. If you either don't want to read that story or don't like Avatar for whatever reason, a summary will be included at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bionicle, and I don't own Soul Eater, else this would be an actual series.**

**Without further delay, let the story begin.**

**oxoxoxo**

**The Shadow of Madness**

**Chapter 1**

oxoxoxo

Mazeka

It might sound odd, but I was kind of enjoying simply floating through the dimensional vortex, occasionally glimpsing images of other worlds as the passed me by. In one world, a man in a white cloak jumped off a rather large building with an impressive dive right into a bail of hay. In another, I watched as a jet transformed into a large robot before firing upon another. I saw a small green being take a glowing sword and engage in a duel with an old man; watched a blond man in crystalline armor and wielding a sword of the same material, clash with a strange creature made of either metal or rock, wielding a massive red blade; and watched two ninja, one in yellow and one in blue square off, the yellow one throwing some kind of chain at the blue one, yelling out "Get over here!"

Sometimes all I got was sound from these places though. "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." "Pika… CHU!" (What the Karzahni?) "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" "Swooping is bad…"

I have to say the last one had to be the most confusing of all, it just said "SPAAAAAAAACE!"

Ah but that was the last of it, I could see the end that would get me back to Spherus Magna right in front of me. "I'm almost home." I muttered.

Then something happened. Three long eyes appeared in front of the gateway home. I hit the middle eye and bounced directly off of it, sending me in a completely different direction.

The strangest thing was that when I hit the eye, I felt something hit my mental barriers. It was like something was trying to break into my mind.

I didn't have much time to ponder this before I was thrown into another portal.

oxoxoxo

Death the Kid could see it already. This was bad.

The immortal werewolf Free stood in front of him blocking all of his shots at the witch Eruka and the syringe full of black blood she was trying to force into the fleshy sac that contained the Kishin Asura. BlackStar had charged at her and was now leaping to cut right through the needle and possibly her, but his trained eye, used to spotting even the most minute details, could see he wasn't going to hit his target.

Eruka raised the needle above her head for one last shove into the bag, the final step in freeing the Kishin.

oxoxoxo

Maka ran as fast as her legs could carry her toward the Kishin Chamber. She could feel the Madness building, the Kishin was close to freedom.

As hopeless as things seemed, she had to keep going. If she stopped here, she would not only let everyone else down, but herself as well. Images flew through her mind of the people she loved; spurring her on towards what she could only hope would be a victory. Soul, Stein, Her father (even if not much), Kid, BlackStar, even the newly recruited Crona.

It was then that she stopped, as her soul perception picked up something strange: something very odd going on the Kishin Chamber. _It must be the madness. _She concluded _How else could I see-_

"_Maka!" _Her weapon partner Soul shouted. _"You have to focus. Staring off into space in the middle of a mission isn't cool, especially not this kind of mission."_

"Right." She said, resuming her charge toward the Kishin.

_It had to be the Madness, how else could someone be coming through a wall?_

oxoxoxo

Professor Franken Stein literally could not move. If he or his weapon partner Spirit moved a single muscle, he would be killed by the evil witch Medusa.

He had her held completely still by his abilities, but her bladed tail was only inches from his neck. This power took so much concentration, that any movement from him or Spirit would disengage the magic and cost him his life.

He had to force out all of Medusa's taunts, offers, and flirtations, lest he die at the hands of the wicked witch.

It was because of this complete focus on his opponent, that he didn't see what Maka just saw.

oxoxoxo

Mazeka

I was thrown out of the dimensional void into a rather ominous looking room. It was a dark red in color, with a lot of beams covered in caution tape and chains with shadows everywhere. Its only real notable features were the large leathery bag in the back of the room, and the fact that the room itself seemed to be straining my mental barriers.

It was then that I noticed the girl about to plunge what looked like liquid darkness into the bag. From what else I could hear, if she succeeded in this act, there would be untold disaster.

Normally I would have carefully planned out my actions from this point, considered every possible outcome before acting, but at this point, I had about two seconds to decide what I would do.

With that in mind, I made my choice quickly.

oxoxoxo

A shot rang out and the syringe of black blood shattered.

In the Kishin's chamber, all was silent after this shattering. No one moved.

Kid looked at where the shot came from to see a person in a black and red cloak holding some kind of gun in one hand. It must have been him.

Free wasted no time in making his move after this. He grabbed Eruka, smashed Kid out of the way and bolted for the surface. He wasn't going to risk capture by the DWMA and imprisonment again.

Kid was exhausted after all the fighting and running he had been doing since this crazy task begun (that hallway full of poorly arranged bombs didn't help his condition at all either) he would leave Free and Eruka for the others to deal with, while he got BlackStar and this newcomer out of this maddening place.

oxoxoxo

Maka stopped dead. Free and Eruka were headed right for her, Free looking frantic, and Eruka terrified. She took a battle stance, but was surprised when Free simply knocked her out of the way and onto her back then kept running.

_Oh no. _She thought, looking in the direction of their flight. "They're headed right for Crona!"

"_Maka, we can't afford to worry about that right now." _Soul said hurriedly _"We have to get to the Kishin room before it can be awakened!"_

Maka on the other hand wasn't so sure. She reached out with her soul perception and looked toward the Kishin Chamber. She could sense Kid, BlackStar and their weapons along with… Who was that with them? Whoever it was, she sensed no hostility and they were leaving the Kishin Chamber.

"Soul, Kid and BlackStar are leaving the Chamber right now." said Maka "If they're leaving, it means either there are no more threats involving the Kishin right now, or the Kishin is free, which we can't do anything about." The scythe meister turned in the direction Free and Eruka had just run "I'm going to save Crona. Let's go."

Soul could only agree. He couldn't stop her if he wanted to at this point.

oxoxoxo

Medusa stopped mid taunt. The Madness energy that had built up as the Kishin drew closer to freedom had just been extinguished. "What?" she exclaimed angrily.

She never got a chance to say anything more as Stein took this momentary lapse in her thinking to strike. Half a second later, Medusa had been cut down.

He watched as Medusa turned to darkness, the darkness taking the form of her arrows, and those arrows finally dissolved.

"It appears we've dodged a bullet." Said Stein. "But how?"

"Not sure." Said Spirit, reverting to human form. "We could feel the Madness, but now it's gone."

Even from this far beneath the ground, Stein could hear a storm brewing outside. It was nothing compared to the storm going on in his head.

oxoxoxo

**Well here's chapter 1 of this new tale in a new world.**

**I know many of you are thinking that I made a mistake having Mazeka stop the Kishin from awakening, but don't you worry, the happy, magical, everything works out fine ending isn't here, and things will still happen, but with a dash of Bionicle added into the story.**

**The next chapter will conclude the prelude to the actual story bits, and will, as I said, contain a summary of the prequel, "Crime of Shadows."**

**Please review with any thoughts you may have about the story, be they good or bad, and I'll take them into account.**

**Also, see if you can identify the references I used in the dimensional vortex scene at the start, and yes I did just use ToaofIce's idea there.  
**


End file.
